His Name is Andro, Not Harry
by Omniwriter1234
Summary: Called to Hogwarts to deal with an ancient problem, a team of Assassins learn the secrets of their leader's past and how it all ties into the fate of the young GWL. His name is Andro, and he will be her protector.


Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own anything in this work of fiction in any way, shape, or form with all recognizable concepts belonging to their individual owners in every way, shape, and form as specified by them and I am not attempting to or making a profit in any way, shape, or form.

Well this is something that has just been nagging me these past few days and decided to post it, tell me what you think and if I should continue it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood outline by the bolt of lightning that struck a mere meter away from the figure nearby. They showed no response to the bolt of lightning that could have killed them and instead began walking down the hill they stood of, quickly approaching the large doors that lead to the main entrance of the castle. The figure supposed they should know and raising one hand balled into a fist they struck the door four times. They received no response but ignored this in favor or turning their attention to the walls in front of them and quickly a plan came to mind. A few steps to the right and four or so steps back they ran and hit the wall, moving up it as their hands moved almost impossibly fast, easily grasping at handholds invisible to any others but not to them. The figure had quickly scaled the walls and after spotting a tower not even four meters away from them they quickly but quietly scaled it and rested on the tiled roof of it, looking out into the main courtyard.

The scene he observed was why he was here and he was glad the Mentor had selected him from the rest of the Apprentices for the job at the castle. His eyes looked over everything, the figure memorizing entry and exit points, potential attackers, windows, doors, the position of the stone pillars lining the walls and his target and those they were talking with. Flicking their wrist in anticipation caused a three segmented blade to slide out from under their wrist, about thirty centimeters or so long and markings covered it, ranging from designs to what some may say were runes and ancient ones at that.

'Is this really what the Wizarding World has fallen to, pointless hate towards one another because of their blood?' the figure thought to himself as he noticed a small student, eleven at best, be pushed around by two older ones, around fifteen to his eyes, and the two older students were calling the younger one a Mudblood.' It looks like the hate was not confined as he thought.' Two Ravenclaws were the bullies and the figure wanted to attack them for daring to terrorize someone much younger than them but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Remember, we are here for the creature."

"I have not forgotten brother."

"Make sure not to." A new voice spoke as two other figures joined him on the tower, one wearing a dark red hooded coat that had coattails down to the back of their knees with black trousers and a white shirt coupled by a dark red vest on above the shirt, the one who spoke, and the other wearing a dark blue hooded coat the same coattails that went down to just at their knees with a lighter but still dark blue shirt and black trousers while lacking the vest of the other underneath it. Both had scarlet belts tied around their waist, the same as the other two figures already on the roof.

"Neither of us have forgotten Corvo, do not think we do not all come for the same reason." The second figure who stood with them spoke to the now named Corvo, the figure wore a tan hooded cloak with coattails down to their knees with a light grey vest and black pants with a white shirt." We are here to kill the creature currently corrupting the ancient magic of this school."

"I wouldn't say it's the corruption, the students here are most likely the cause." Corvo spoke up, walking up and crouching next to the first figure while casting back his red hood." What do you think Andro?"

"Not much." The now named Andro answered, he wore a dark black hooded coat with a red vest and black shirt underneath with black trousers as he once again flicked his wrist, allowing the blade underneath it to slide out once again. Andro turned to the figure in the dark blue coat as they discussed something with the figure in the tan coat." What do you think Sophie?"

"The students unleashed the beast at some point." Sophie answered with her dark blue hood thrown back and her short cut light brown hair now exposed as she pulled it back into a short ponytail." I've been part of the team tracking this mess and the chamber was undisturbed until the new teacher found it and decided to show some of the students it, natural curiosity prompted them to go deeper in a secret visit the next day and when they touched the sealed door they unleashed the beast."

"Why do you think so Sophie, it takes powerful dark magic to break the seals the council placed here after the massive mess that thing caused so I highly doubt children could do something even close to that type of dark magic." The second figure to climb up to the roof asked and Sophie merely gave him a look for a moment before responding.

"I see you don't really understand the runes and wards of Hogwarts then, do you Leo?" Sophie asked and before Leo could respond she began speaking again." The seals were all severely weakened after so many centuries of constantly holding "it" back and a team would have been sent in during the next break from school to, in simple terms, recharge them but those students entered it before they arrived and it was broken even if the team could remove the children in time. But to understand how the seal was broken through requires a general knowledge of the wards and runes Hogwarts uses.

"Wait, why?" Leo interrupted her but a glare from Sophie shut him up before she continued.

"Interrupt me again and I hurt you. Now, you see, each student is automatically protected by a small personal ward that prevents actual harm from befalling them on Hogwarts grounds, allowing only teacher's to actually cause any type of harm to a student. Now, these personal wards are the reason that the seal was broken so easily as it didn't necessarily require dark magic to break it, just powerful magic. When several students found the seal and then each of them laid a hand on one of the seals it allowed the creature an opportunity. It was a miracle that it worked but that's besides the point as it drained magic directly from the castle itself and escaped with the overflow burning most of the runes off in an instant and the rest following in the next few minutes. So, do you understand everything now?"

"I would have if you just told me that last part, all that extra stuff was a bit much." The now named Leo asked before Andro suddenly rose to his feet, eyes looking over the entire castle for a moment before moving towards the ground, towards the now collapsing and sobbing First Year and the mocking Fifth Years.

"I cant' stand this anymore." Andro spoke after a moment before diving off of the tower and catching a ledge far below before pushing himself off and hurtling down for a moment before lightly landing on the ledge of an open window before flipping backwards and landing on the ground, his fists lashing out and striking down the two Fifth Year Ravenclaws with several painful blows before turning to the terrified First Year Slytherin in front of him and noticed two Sixth Years of the house rushing across the courtyard with wands drawn.

Andro was joined a moment later by an eager Corvo, his red hood thrown up to shadow his eyes and a grin on his face while Sophie and Leo landed on the roof of a covered bridge spanning the right side of the courtyard as it led to another part of the castle and both grasped the ledge before they swung themselves over to land in a crouch inside it. Andro turned to Corvo and motioned for him to stand down and while his brother was somewhat unhappy he followed his directions. Andro waited a moment to ensure that Corvo would not attack before turning to the terrified First Year behind them, bruises covering their arms with their black Hogwarts cloak torn and dirtied from the bullying and Andro noticed their green striped tie missing and spotted it thrown some distance off along with their school bag.

"Are you alright?" Andro asked after a moment and took a step forward only to see the child shake in what he recognized as fear at his approach so he quickly took a step back and turned to the side to allow one of their housemates to rush past him, a dark haired girl while the blonde haired boy trained his wand on Corvo for a moment before turning to Andro.

"Step away from her, now." The blonde ordered with a multi-colored light gathering at the tip of his wand." Do it now or else."

"Or else what boy?" Corvo asked, his tone taunting even through a glare from Andro he did take a step back and raised his arms into the air." What will you do to me in the three seconds it takes any of your spells to reach me? Three seconds I can use to kill you in exactly fourteen very different but equally painful ways."

"Silence yourself Corvo." Andro growled and his dark green eyes locked with Corvo's dark purple ones and after a moment Corvo looked away, turning to sneer at the blonde in front of him even as the First Year was rushed around them by the dark haired girl.

"Got her Tracey?" the blonde asked as the dark haired girl held the First Year behind her while drawing her wand and training it on Corvo, making the blonde free to turn his wand on Andro.

"Yes but we need to get her to the Infirmary soon Draco, I think those two Claws cursed her a bit before we saw them." Tracey noticed the now named Draco's eyes flicker between the two hooded figures in front of them and slowly backed away." We can alert a professor about these two while we're heading there."

"Turn and run then, I'll back away slowly." Draco quickly whispered to her and after a moment of hesitation Tracey turned and scooped up the still terrified First Year in her arms before rushing off and into the castle.

Draco waited a moment before grinning as he lowered his wand and walked up to Andro, the two clasping forearms with a small smile from Andro to match Draco's wide grin.

"Good to see you again Andro, how is the Brotherhood in my absence?" Draco asked as he, Andro, and Corvo began walking before Leo and Sophie joined them from the bridge as they passed underneath it.

"It is the same as always but now we are here to deal with the creature that escaped, any word on the three teams already sent here to scout it out?" Andro asked as the five walked down the halls while Leo passed Draco a pair of bracers he slipped on under his robes, robes that were changing into a light green, or maybe it was emerald, shirt with a black vest and dark green hooded coat with black trousers replacing his school uniform.

"I'm afraid I've got nothing on them, the creature must have either captured them or their trapped, I think there was a collapse in a part of the chamber and they've been trapped behind it for the past few days." Draco answered as he pressed a silver circle on the bottom of his bracer and a multitude of weapons appeared on his person, the same as the other figures around him." The creature through has been plaguing the entire school and the professors have begun to have the Ghosts watch over all the corridors since it seems the creature cannot touch them but their presence can cause it pain. The House Ghosts have been searching for it ever since and the professors have tried to keep the whole situation under wraps but a few dozen or so students know about the creature by now."

"That's somewhat good, at least it's good that it hasn't spread to the entire thousand students in the school." Leo spoke up after a while before stopping and pressing his ear against a wall and murmuring something to himself." That is not good, not good at all."

"What is it, we all don't have your senses Leo." Corvo asked while his hands drifted to his swords, Andro only crossing his arms over his chest while Draco stepped back to stand next to Leo with one hand drifting towards the knife belt at his side with Sophie already drawing her sword with her bright blue eyes calmly observing everything around her." Telling us now would be very nice by the way, we're all a bit trigger happy right now."

"The creature's magic, it is sinking into the wards of the castle." Leo spoke after a moment, his voice a whisper as he slowly rubbed his hands on the stone, his fingertips coming away marred with black ash as the walls seemed to burn away at his touch." The magic of the castle is screaming as it is corrupted."

"Then we don't have much time, let's get going." Andro commanded before all five broke into a fast sprint, Andro vaulting over the railing to the staircase in front of them and Corvo and Sophie following him, Leo and Draco taking a more subdued path by letting themselves fall from railing to railing, hopping from one side to the other as they went lower and lower while the other three simply fell.

Andro hit the ground first, one floor before entering the dungeons and his sword was drawn as he rested in a crouch as Corvo and Sophie joined him with their weapons drawn even as Leo landed on the staircase above them with a bow loaded with Draco landing next to him with a large crossbow loaded and pressed against his shoulder with both scanning the entire floor below them before Andro sheathed his sword after a moment.

"There is nothing here, let's move." Andro ordered his team and with a growl of annoyance Corvo sheathed his swords as Sophie waited for Leo and Draco as the two went on ahead for the moment.

"What is your plan Andro? We cannot confront this creature without a solid plan in mind and even I agreed with the Mentor on that point." Corvo told Andro who merely continued walking forward, the footsteps of both completely silent despite the brisk run they moved at." Anything at all you are willing to tell me or is it better to remain silent and rush in without a plan? A plan, I should tell you, that holds no certainty but certain death by the way."

"I have a plan but the other should join us at the entrance as I would enjoy to only speak of it once." Andro answered after a moment and Corvo stopped running a moment later and slowed to a stop, his dark purple eyes locked onto the ceiling.

"It is here." Corvo whispered and Andro froze before quickly turning and saw a grinning Corvo draw his swords with a flourish before offering a short bow with his eyes locked onto the shadows in front of him as he stepped up to stand next to Andro." The beast is unleashing its soldiers on us."

"That was expected." Andro spoke after a moment as he crossed his arms, not even drawing his sword yet and Corvo after a moment of thought sheathed his own weapons as arrows flew past them, the magic making them up sealing away the creatures trying to exit the shadows as they hit the ground." So I planned for it, a device Leo and I created several days before we left headquarters."

"You have a plan for everything, don't you?" Corvo asked and Andro simply began walking again as Corvo rushed to catch up with him after a moment of looking around the corridor they walked down.

"So what about the others? What about Leo and Draco? I doubt they'll be able to keep up with Sohpie, she regularly beats her own records on the training courses when it comes to movement." Corvo asked and Andro seemed to ignore him as he dragged his hand across the wall close by, looking at his gloves and noticing the dust on them and quickly flicked his wrist to remove it a moment later.

"Not my problem, I am here to seal the beast back, nothing more and that does not entitle placing them above the mission." Andro answered and Corvo's expression, well at least what was visible of it, turned into one of annoyance.

"Your arrogance remains great Andro, do remember what happened to hi…" Corvo's words were silenced when Andro moved faster than he could see and his hand was wrapped around his throat and slamming him into the wall while his other arm was pulled back with the blade underneath his wrist shooting out.

"Do not speak of that." Andro's voice wasn't the calm and smooth voice he was known for, a voice that was able to calm a rampaging giant or incite a mass riot, it was a deep inhuman growl filled with rage from the event Corvo had made the ill decision to speak of and remind Andro of.

"What?" Corvo managed to ask as he pulled Andro's hand from his throat with some effort with one of his own." Do you want to forget about him? Do you want to forget that you killed such a great man?"

"Shut up!" Andro screamed at Corvo, his dark greens eyes beginning to take on an unearthly glow before runes across his body roared to life with a crimson glow and with a shout of pain Andro stepped away from Corvo as the glow in his eyes left them and he found his back pressed against the wall.

Corvo wasn't too stunned at Andro's sudden pain, not even surprised at the severity of it to cause Andro to scream in pain and simply walked to lean against the wall next to Andro.

"So, do you see why we shouldn't be alone with each other yet?" Corvo asked Andro after a moment of somewhat awkward silence, Andro panting and Corvo merely searching the hallway they stood in, he noticed it was rather dusty and seemed disused." We should wait for Sophie and the others, correct?"

"Do not…" Andro seemed to want to say something but decided against saying whatever he was saying and simply slid down the wall to rest, the shock of the runes actually activating sapping away his energy and leaving his mind a bit blank for a while.

Both knew the wait would be several minutes, a long time for either of them to remain motionless when time was of the essence and with most of it spent in awkward silence the seconds seemed to pass by slowly. Well, until Andro spoke again, his tone somber.

"Was it my fault?"

"No you fool, it was no one's fault. We all knew survival is never guaranteed in our lives but no one expected him to die."

"We have failed him through, haven't we Corvo?"

Corvo gave a humorless chuckle as he motioned with one hand between the two of them.

"Yeah, we're quite the disappointment to him. Master would be beyond angry at the two of us being at each other's throats all the time."

Andro's lips rose into a small smile as he seemed to remember something funny from his light chuckles.

"Remember the time he tricked us into jumping into that pool?"

"And how we were looking like rainbows for the next three days, how could I forget? What about the time he stole our clothes when we were in the showers and we had to run halfway across headquarters to catch him and get them back?"

"That one is hard to forget, well for you maybe, I for one am a master of stealth."

"Really? Then how did Elizabeth see, in her own words, "your tight arse?" and tell Maria about it the next day?"

Andro had the decency to have a light blush stain his cheeks for a moment while his sputtering provided no answer.

"I'm not saying I'm the best at stealth, Elizabeth beats everyone hands down."

"Well not me."

"Yes she does."

"What about Ana then? Does she beat me to?"

"Even novices beat you most of the time Corvo, just face it, you are terrible at stealth."

Corvo gave a dismissive wave of his hand at Andro's words before he patted his pair of swords at his side.

"That may be but I beat the combat instructor as a child, no one surpasses or even comes close to me when it comes to combat."

"I'll give you half of that, I can beat you from time to time."

"Yeah, when you throw down a smoke bomb and drop down from the ceiling screaming 'I am the night!'. You read way too many comics that day."

Andro chuckled lightly at this, remembering when he was younger and read a bit too much Batman and during a sparring session with Corvo he tried to replicate the Caped Crusader's style.

"In my defense you shouldn't leave a child learning all that stuff that kind of inspiration." Andro's head turned to face Corvo and a smirk was on his face as his brother in arms looked away." And, if my memory serves me right, which it does, you tried to do the same a few days later and epically botched it. Right?"

"I wouldn't say botched it and besides those tactics aren't made for someone like me."

"Whatever you say Corvo."

At the sounds of footsteps off to the side of them, the two rose to their feet and hid in the small space between pillars in the halls they had taken refuge in as they talked.

"Will you two please come out, we already have your accomplices in custody." A elderly voice spoke and with a curse Andro and Corvo stepped forward, hands held in the air as they saw a majority of the professors of Hogwarts around them and most had their wands drawn." May you please tell us your reason for entering this school, uninvited might I add and during a very turmoil time?"

"We are here because your idiotic students unleashed something sealed long ago." Andro spoke with Corvo's dark purple eyes looking at him in shock even as nothing showed on his face." You unleashed a creature our Brotherhood refuses to allow to run rampant and spread its influences yet again. Your wards may contain it within the school but eventually it will dominate them as well and break free."

"And what is the name of the creature you speak of?" a stern looking woman in green robes next to the elderly man asked, her wand leveled at Corvo who turned to Andro and this time grabbed his shoulder to twist him around and look at him.

The two seemed to hold a silent conversation and it was with great annoyance that Corvo threw back his hood and allowed his hands to drop to his side, revealing unruly and messy light brown hair, some of it in spikes and some of it not along with dark purple eyes with a small trimmed brown goatee on his chin. Andro followed a moment later and he made a short attempt to smooth out his unruly black hair before he gave up and instead ran a hand down his neatly trimmed black goatee and mustache. Andro looked at the Wizards and Witches in front of him for a moment and he noticed the shock they had when they observed his dark green eyes and the scar his partially smoothed back hair showed.

"A…a.." the old man seemed to want to say something but like the majority of professors was too deep in shock to speak properly so with a small chuckle Andro decided to finish his sentence for him.

"…lightning bolt scar." Andro finished for the shocked old man as he gave a short bow." My name is Andro and I am at your service Albus Dumbledore for as long as our goals align."

"And what are your goals." Dumbledore asked, regaining his composure but noticing no one else could manage to do the same.

"The goal of myself and of those I've brought with me here is the death of the creature currently residing underneath the school." Andro answered and Dumbledore was now wary of the figure in front of him despite the guess he could take at their identity.

"And how will you do so? I myself have investigated it and still have not found any mention of the creature's existence in history." Dumbledore questioned Andro who merely turned and walked away without bothering to speak for a moment.

"My order founded this castle and while the Headmasters, particularly your three predecessors, have failed nearly every guideline we established for you, we still hold to our end of the agreement and will deal with these problems." Andro told the professors as he and Corvo walked further down the hall." Just keep your students in line and we'll be done by tomorrow."

Three figures emerged from a hidden passageway behind a painting and Andro merely turned to Sophie as Draco kept step with Leo who walked up to Corvo, Draco having his hood pulled up tightly and avoiding to look at the gathered professors to the best of his abilities and primarily the professor dressed in black robes with a hook nose and smoothed back black hair.

"We think we've found a way inside, do you think we should check it out now or later?" Leo asked Corvo who merely pointed toward Andro who was speaking quietly with Sophie.

"Not likely, if this is the true route then we'll first need to map out potential escape routes as well as set up the failsafe just encase we can't kill it." Corvo answered and for a moment he glanced to the portrait the three had come from." And if these hidden passages are all over the school then we are in trouble and this mission will take some time. Maybe we'll have to call in for reinforcements to help with the scouting."

"So how long will this take then?" Draco suddenly asked and Corvo was silent for a moment.

"I would guess it could take perhaps the rest of the school year and since we got here on your first week back we'll have a long time to do this." Corvo answered before stepping away from the two while signaling them to head down the hall and take a guard post there as he stepped over to Andro when it looked like his conversation with Sophie was nearly over.

"Andro, excuse me for the interruption Sophie, what is our plan here?" Corvo's question was met with silence as Andro looked down the hall.

"It's hunting!" Andro suddenly shouted before he sprinted off and with no hesitation Corvo followed him as Sophie raced off to grab Leo ad Draco." It's three halls down, left!"

Corvo quickly drew his swords as he ran and smelt the creature instead of actually seeing it.

"Walls." Corvo quickly told Andro who nodded and both threw small balls towards the nearest wall, an explosion blasting a hole in it that the two sprinted into and caught sight of the beast's tail as it slide down a pipe within the walls.

"Keep going." Andro ordered and the two dived down the pipe the creature fled down and they were gaining on it, close enough to hear the screaming of whoever it held.

'Wait a second!' Andro threw his arms out to stop himself in shock and Corvo shot past him.' I've heard that voice before.'

At a shout from Corvo, Andro snapped out of his daze and quickly let himself fall again while drawing his side arms from his hip as he saw Corvo do the same as they shot off the slide and down into a vertical tunnel, finding themselves flying through the empty air with the creature below them. Andro immediately unleashed a volley of gunfire on the creature only to see nothing happen as it bounced off the shell the creature had.

"Die already!" Corvo shouted as he unleashed his own rain of gunfire and instead of harming the creature it seemed like Corvo's own volley had similar effects but Andro noticed the cracks spreading from the impact points of both of their attacks.

"Together." Andro shouted and with a nod from Corvo as they aimed the two unleashed a rain of gunfire onto the creature below them only for a roar from it to have them clutch at their ears at the agony it brought.

"Just great, a rare breed!" Corvo shouted in annoyance and with one hand still holding his ear he fired another burst of gunfire from his other hand, these shots highly explosive and tearing pieces off of the creature's hard outer shell and Andro took great relish in putting bullets in the soft tissue exposed before Corvo fired another round of explosive shots down." It has a magical roar, a painful one to top it off!"

The creature seemed to recognize Corvo was the more dangerous of the two following it so turned for a moment to let out a focused roar, a roar that caused every nerve ending in Corvo's body to suddenly roar to life and spread unimaginable pain through him for a moment before it was gone and it was with a growl that Corvo unleashed another explosive volley on the creature. The creature tried to roar again but a storm of bullets to the jaw took care of its ability for a while as Corvo noticed something.

"Andro, it's healing itself!" Corvo quickly shouted to his brother in arms and with a curse Andro unleashed another volley of shots on the creature, tearing into some of the still exposed tissue even as the shell once again covered it." How do we kill it?"

"Can't! Just keep shooting, free prey, escape." Andro quickly rattled off the fact and their three objectives and after reloading he unleashed another volley that made the creature scream again, showing it could once again move its jaw.

"Jaw's healed, blast if off Corvo!" Andro ordered and Corvo very quickly unleashed a volley of shot and both moved to the side to avoid the large jaw that was detached from the explosions.

A roar crippled both for a moment through and Andro cursed when he saw the shell of the creature really did cover its entire body and because of that only it and a small piece of the jaw was blown off, unluckily it was still able to scream. The creature quickly turned its attention to Corvo and another roar had enough force behind it to the slam the purple eyed man into the wall with enough force to daze him so he was a clear shot for a second roar that threw him into Andro.

"Sorry 'bout this." Corvo whispered to Andro before throwing him into the wall just as the creature finished drawing in its next breath and unleashing another magical roar.

This one hit Corvo with enough force to leave him simply hanging in the air for a moment before another roar struck and Corvo screamed as he found himself consumed by mind shattering pain and felt himself losing consciousness. Andro noticed this and would have cursed if Corvo hadn't pointed his gun up and fired a cable from it to latch onto the wall nearby, stopping himself from falling any further and he managed to face Andro as he fell past.

"Catch it Andro!"

Andro nodded as he quickly reloaded and unleashed another round of gunfire that made the creature turn around and Andro did not hesitate in using one of the additions to the specially modified handguns to fire a flare into the creature's mouth as it opened to roar again. The creature screamed as the two flares filled its mouth and also released its prey.

At this point Andro didn't bother with the creature anymore as he angled himself down in order to grab the falling figure only to quickly realize he wouldn't make it in time and quickly grabbed onto the nearby wall and felt his feet attach to it and so instead of falling he now sprinted down the wall, moving at top speed while the many markings on his body glowed for a moment as he neared the falling figure, more than doubling his speed to easily keep pace with the falling student, well Andro guessed it was a student from how young they looked.

"Do you want to die?" Andro quickly shouted at the figure, a child who seemed to be eleven, as they moved away from him when he extended his hand." Give me your hands, now!"

Andro could understand the child being terrified and weary of strangers but he hesitated now in risking his life for someone who seemed to not want to be saved. He resolved himself to try again with magic lacing his voice now, the child instantly grabbing his hand when he extended it this time and with his plan already thought of in his mind his body tensed for a moment before leaping, swinging the child onto his back as he drew a new set of handguns that glowed and swiftly shifted into a pair of assault rifles that only magic allowed him to use.

He unleashed a storm of bullets on the falling creature which only let out another roar of pain as the bullets slammed into it before its clawed hands shot out and pulled it into a side passage on the side of the slide. Andro stopped his running the moment the creature left and leapt over to the tunnel the creature had vanished by and quickly dropped several small sphere down it, the sphere rapidly growing and dividing amongst themselves and in several seconds they revealed themselves to be a multitude of multiplying grenades.

'Twenty seconds.' Andro thought as he took off at a fast sprint with the markings across his body glowing constantly now and as he passed the hanging Corvo he grabbed him and with the additional weight he slowed down for a moment before the runes grew brighter, their glow visible through his clothes now, and he sped up once again.' Ten seconds left.'

Andro threw himself back up the slide they had slid into the pipe at and had run up most of it in seconds and he guessed he would make it before the explosions began.

He spotted the exit to the tunnel above him and quickly threw the student and Corvo up and noticed Corvo join the land of the living once again as he grabbed onto the ledge above him and caught the child, through Andro noticed the effort he put into it. Corvo heaved the child up and over the exit and his hand reached down for Andro who felt himself burning out at this point, the glow from the markings now fading as he exhausted the power stored in them.

'Five seconds.'

Andro tried, he really did try, to make the last of the distance but his fingertips only grazed Corvo's own. Green eyes looked into purple and for the first time Corvo saw Andro with fear in his eyes as he found himself very quickly falling backwards.

"NO!"

Corvo's shout didn't really reach him as he fell, everything but the pounding of his blood in his ears inaudible to him, his vision was the same, covered by the thick blanket of fear imminent death created. It lasted only a moment through as Andro saw the terrified eyes of the eleven year old he had rescued staring at him as he fell and for some reason tears poured out of her green eyes, long red hair moving to surround the side of her face as she looked down at him from the exit.

"Harry!"

Andro's dark green eyes widened as the name seemed to be the key he needed to finally tie the person to a name and it was with some effort he managed to turn himself around to look at the girl he rescued.

"Rose." He didn't say it loud, more like a faint whisper really, but somehow she still heard him.

"NO!"

Andro felt himself stop for a moment but a moment was all he needed to latch only the slide once again and before he knew it Corvo had thrown himself down and was pulling the two of them up, dragging and exhausted Andro up after him.

"Draco, Sophie, get down here!" Corvo shouted and the two quickly leapt down as Leo pulled Rose away for the moment, he was always the best of them at calming down people form hysterics.

Draco slipped under one of Andro's arms as Sophie did the same with the other and together the wo pulled him up as Corvo allowed himself to relax and climb behind them.

" Master Andro, how long were you using those runes? You know they weren't fully charged ever since that disaster you were in a week ago." Sophie very quickly admonished him and Andro found himself breaking into deep laughter, laughter he would later blame on the stress of the situation only moments beforehand.

"I would guess for a minute or two, I used them when I rescued Rose and when I had to drag her and Corvo out of there myself." Andro told Sophie after a moment and Draco's eyes widened for a moment before his hand hit his forehead.

"Merlin, I'm an idiot sometimes." Draco whispered to himself as he took a close look at Andro and then at Rose." You're Harry Potter, aren't you?"

"I believe so Draco, I believe so."

* * *

AN: Well, how was it? Should I continue it or should I just drop it here? What was bad and what was good? Was anything confusing? Leave a review for it.

Peace.


End file.
